


Snowflakes

by pairatime



Series: Mickey's family [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Tony enjoys a moment with his family





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this forever ago for a friend and finally adding it here.

Slowly opening his eyes Tony cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders, stretching before leaning back into his Dom’s arms.

He felt Ian’s warmth surrounded, Ian’s head nuzzling into his neck, softly snoring and holding him tight.

Tony grinned as he let his eyes wonder over Mickey’s shoulder and out the window at the falling snow. He wrapped his arms around his fellow sub, pulling him close to him as he did so.

Outside the flakes were lazily drifting. Some of them even seemed to hover and fly around in before falling again. It was mesmerizing; he could watch it all day.


End file.
